build_fight_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Cian O'Síoráin
Cian O'Síoraín (Key-en, Oh-Shee-raw-n) Cian is a 23 year old from Ireland. He's an avid gunpla builder and while no expert in the craft builds his kits with love and patience. Characteristics He enjoys the challenge of battle and is always happy to fight a new foe and quick to make them a new friend. Cian is laid back with a splash of passion and when it comes to his interests he's a well of knowledge and experience. Not quick to temper when sober he's usually quite warm and friendly always looking for new and exciting things to get into. Known as a social butterfly his network of friends span all sorts and he has time for anyone with genuine intentions. That all said he isn't the man to sit on the side and if conflict comes he is stubborn and hard to sway from his decided route, part of him wearing his heart on his sleeve. While this makes him often brash he is also highly aware of others and very good at reading people within a few minutes. Cian's passions outside of gunpla revolve around making and doing, from cosplay to sport to brewing beer, he takes a bit of everything. Physical traits Physically years of rugby have left Cian with a stocky build broad shoulders and well built though no professional athlete Cian is a well built 5'11" man with A bald/shaved head, blue eyes and goatee with a hint of red in it which he calls "The bitta Irish" a cute name he also calls for any excuse to have a pint. His Irish heritage has also left him with fair pale skin and a clear complexion. He is often seen wearing boots, jeans undesigned t-shirts and, his Shearling sheepskin bomber jacket. Gunpla Style and kits. Cian's mantra to gunpla rings with that of the third Meijin, and that "Gunpla, is Freedom" as such his gundams are usually customised and inspired by his tastes and interests be they UC based heavy lore gunpla or more personal custom kits. He currently has 3 kits completed for combat and 5 in development. The Bomber Bearguy The Bomber Bearguy, Cian's first custom gunpla. Built in the image of a WWII bomber plane Cian designed the Bearguy to be a tanky heavily armed gunpla with lots of weapons and plenty of style. Though mainly an aesthetic build the Bomber Bearguys tactics of a bigger gun than the other guy and simple tricks such as grenade pack with Smokes and frags and the armour shed "Bear Naked" make the Bomber bearguy an effective and strong heavy hitter. The Man In A Can Following on from the Bearguy the RC-79N "Man In A Can" Custom Ball was a joke based on Cian's online username. Built as an armoured ball the Man in A Can lacks in almost any area of combat effectiveness bar ramming. Thanks to its hard metal shell it is almost indestructible to any collisions. However as Plavsky particles can penetrate the tin casing it offers little protection against beam weaponry, thankfully as all Ball types the Can utilises speedy hit and run tactics with its large caliber cannons to charge opponents and retreat. Although it has yet to win a fight. The G-21 Gundam Cian began designing the G-21 many years ago however it is now only a year old. The G-21 is a HIMO all range assault Gunpla aimed at giving Cian a test bed for any circumstances. With its Beam rifle, Shotgun, Hyper Mega bazooka and 4 beam sabres the G-21 is a fully loaded combat machine. Built on the frame of the Age-1 the G-21 fills a role similar to that of the Gebera or Zephyranthes Full Burnern. However due to the addition of Psychoframe elements to the suit it has incredible control over its frame and large wing binders allowing for deadly precision high speed attacks. The G-21 is Cian's current Flagship suit.